


Take a dirty picture for me

by Peggysuave



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nude Photos, Photography, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Stalking, Swearing, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: An accidental boob slip gets you into a heated up situation.





	Take a dirty picture for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
I just had to put that lil thingy that turned out way longer than I wanted it to out there.  
A little bit of plot, a lotta bit of smut. This is basically just porn in a written form. 
> 
> I did NOT check the tags before starting to write this so I have no idea if someone else had a similar idea already. If it so - I am sorry but it's just a kind of obvious scenario for Ghostface *wink wink* ;) 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed my work! I LOVE comments! 
> 
> xxx Peggy

"For fuck's sake!" you cursed under your breath as you waddled through the ankle-deep mud. In disgust you looked down on your body and shook your hands and arms in front of you - a vain attempt to free them from the sticky, slick dirt that was smeared all over them. Still cursing quietly you eventually reached a less muddy area of the swamp and angrily smacked the reeds that blocked your path out of the way. Panting heavily you stopped by a rock and leaned against it for a second. The heat and humidity were almost unbearable and did not exactly lift up your extraordinarily shitty mood. 

"Jesus Christ, yikes!" a familiar voice suddenly exclaimed next to you. "What happened, (y/n)? You look like you took a bath in..." Jane Romero's voice hitched as she was obviously searching for a less vulgar synonym for 'shit'. 

"I know right?" You gave her a bitter grin. Your teeth were probably the cleanest part of your body right now. "Ghostface was after me, up on the boat..." you continued and disgustedly grabbed the fabric of your wet, mud-coated shirt with the tips of your fingers. "I jumped down from the first floor - well, I tried at least - but I somehow tripped and literally took a dive into that stinky, obnoxious pond." Jane gave you a sympathetic smile but you saw that she was suppressing a giggle. "He lost me somehow but now I smell like a fucking dumpster!" you continued cursing and pointed towards your shirt. "This used to be white!" It now had the color of diarrhea and emitted an unpleasant, foul stench. "I'm soaked to the bones. Not even the best washing machine in the freaking world could get that clean again!"  
Jane, who was not impressed by your swearing, smiled again and eventually responded: "Just take that rag off, (y/n), you can wear my jacket for the rest of the trial." Quickly she shimmied out of it and placed it on top of the rock next to you. "I'm sweating my..." she continued but then stopped again and frowned.  
"Just say it" you snickered. "You're sweating your fucking ass off in this motherfucking heat! Thank you, Jane, you're a sweetheart! I'll try not to dirty up your jacket like I did with my shirt." She gave you a sincere laugh and whispered a quick "Good luck!" before she scurried away. 

Emitting a loud sigh you finally grabbed your shirt by its hem and tried to pull it over your head. The slick mud didn't make it especially easy for you and you performed weird contortions with your arms and torso to finally get the stinky thing off of you. As you were still working on pulling it over your head, your bra slipped out of place and partly revealed your breast beneath the sweaty fabric. Not that you would have cared but all of a sudden the loud snapping sound of a camera made you jump.  
With a panicked shriek you finally tore the filthy shirt over your head and tossed it into the reed. Immediately after you pulled the bra cup back into place and defensively crossed your arms in front of your chest. 

The black and white Ghostface mask peeked around the corner of the rock and its owner mockingly raised his camera once anew and pressed the shutter button again.

"HEY!" you screamed out, irritated and angry. Did this psycho literally just take a picture of your exposed boob and nipple?! 

The man playfully waved his gloved hand at you, as if to say 'hey' back. 

"Did you... Did you just...?" you stammered, still too flabbergasted by what just happened. He would've had all the time in the world to jump at you and slit your throat by now but he was just standing there, casually leaning against the rock while apparently regarding the pictures he had just taken. 

"Did I... Did I...?" he mimicked you, which left you even more speechless than you already were. Never had a killer ever responded to anything you said. 

For a moment you totally forgot that the man in front of you was a murderer - in this trial alone he had already killed Jake - but you solely cared about the fact that he had just sneaked up on you to photograph your naked tit.

"D-delete those!" you stammered, anger mixing into your voice. 

"N-no, don't think I will" the man chuckled muffled from underneath his mask. 

His stupid reaction made your jaw drop and you almost forgot to keep your arms crossed in front of your chest. 

"Delete them right now!" you demanded more angrily and took a step forward. God only knows what kind of effect you thought this would have on him. It definitely didn't threaten him, to say the least. In response to that he took a step forward too, quickly raised his arm and put the flat of his hand on your chest, above your crossed arms, and forcefully shoved you backwards. You nearly tripped but somehow managed to keep balance as you staggered away from the gloved, masked man.  
When you looked back at him he performed an exaggerated thinking gesture with his thumb and index finger by his chin before he finally said: "Nope, definitely not going to delete those, Princess, not in a million years!" 

Your jaw dropped even wider open and you felt like your eyes were about to pop out of your head. Did he... Did he just call you a nickname? A weird feeling tensed up in your stomach as you looked to the left and to the right, noticing that you were kind of trapped between the rocks, the towering, unclimbable brick wall and the masked killer. What on earth was even going on here? 

"And there's even more to come" he continued with a taunting undertone. "I'm going to show these pretty tits of yours to all the other boys!" He playfully waved the camera around as if to say 'come and get it if you dare to'.  
A loud sound that represented anger as well as embarrassment and irritation came from your throat as you leaped forward and tried to reach out for the camera. He quickly and effortlessly withdrew it from your reach and whipped out his knife. Immediately you stopped dead in your tracks, eyes darting anxiously between the camera and his weapon, unable to decide which one would be more dangerous for you in the end. The last thing you wanted was a bunch of psychos and murderers to jack off to a picture of your tit. You had no idea if the killers even did things like that but you didn't want to push it either. 

"You can't do that!" you hissed, panic mixing into your voice. 

"I can and I will, unless..." he snickered and pretended to think hard, thumb and index finger on his chin again. 

"Unless what?" you gasped immediately and were very well aware of how desperate you sounded. 

"Let me make short work of your little friends real quick and then meet me by the boat" he finally responded after an exaggerated amount of time. "Meet me there and we will... Talk about what you can do to change my mind, Princess" Ghostface chuckled and disappeared as fast as he had appeared. You heard the leather of his robes and boots creak for a second and then he was gone. 

-

You felt very uneasy letting your comrades down like that. As you cautiously crouched around the reed you dearly hoped that none of them saw how you uselessly wasted your time. Not only did you look absurd - with Jane's short, elegant jacket, bare stomach and mud-soaked jeans on - but you felt absolutely absurd too. Right now you weren't trying to hide from the killer but from your friends. You should be out there helping them - saving them! The rest of you could probably escape the trial if you worked together but instead you were sitting here, waiting for them to die. If they were in your position they would probably do the same, right? When it was all over, maybe you could just tell them that you were injured and thus couldn't help them...

You resisted the urge to cover your ears with your hands when Quentin exhaled his last breath with a terrified, gurgling scream on the other side of the swamp. Sounds like that were nothing unusual to you anymore - no need to react like that, you told yourself as you peeked from behind the rotting tree trunk which served you as a hideaway.  
Finally it was over. It had sounded like Jane had died several minutes ago which means that you and Ghostface were now the only living creatures in the swamp. Well, you, him and the crows. Trying to ignore the lump in your throat you hoisted yourself over the tree trunk after another minute and slowly walked over to the big boat that was visible from all across the swamp. Your legs felt heavy, as if they were made of lead. It felt like the weight of your own body slowly pulled you deeper and deeper into the wet, muddy ground but somehow you still made it to your destination.  
The planks creaked beneath your feet when you anxiously entered the ship. What could he possibly want from you in exchange for deleting the photos? Nervously your eyes darted around but there was no trace of him to be seen. 

"Gh-ghostface?" you whispered and immediately felt stupid. It's not like this was his real name after all. The survivors had just internally given him that name for obvious reasons. Why would he even respond to it? 

"Hey, ugh, Mr... Killer?" you tried again and already felt your cheeks turn red. Could this get any more embarrassing? 

After strolling around the ship for several minutes, unable to find him, you finally settled down upstairs by the rail and let your gaze wander across the vast, foggy swamp. Maybe he was still busy photographing your friends' corpses or something. 

You couldn't help but scream out loudly when a gloved hand suddenly harshly wrapped around your upper arm and violently yanked you backwards. As your back crashed against his broad chest another loud gasp left your mouth and your heart was thundering wildly from the scare he had given you.  
Before you could say anything he covered your mouth with his other hand. As he ushered you into one of the ship's cabooses, the smell of blood and leather filled your nose. Uselessly your hands grabbed him by his wrist, fighting against the restraint on your mouth, but you could have as well tried to disroot a tree with your bare hands. 

When you were inside, he finally let go of you and ungently pushed you deeper into the room. It had no windows and just that one door - the door that he was blocking with his athletic, broad-shouldered frame. Almost playfully he cocked his head as if he waited for you to do the first move. 

"For how long have you already been here?" you panted. Your heart was still hammering in your chest. Partly because of the shock but mostly because you were terribly scared of what was yet to come. 

"For all this time, Princess. Watched your pretty little ass sneak around the ship and had quite a blast."

With widened eyes you gulped down the unsettling feeling in your throat and tried to calm down your breathing for all one is worth. This man right there creeped you out on a whole different level than just a regular killer. 

"Sooo..." he continued teasingly, raised his foot up high and took a step closer while pulling out the camera from one of his robe's pockets. "This is what you're here for, aren't you?" Ghostface chuckled. You eagerly nodded your head and waited for him to say more. "Well, well, Princess, what can I say? Make me an offer! What would you do for me to delete those, mmmh, delicate pictures?" the masked man hummed and let out another deep-voiced snicker. 

You exhaled loudly as your face turned chalk white. Sweat streamed down your back and coated the palms of your hands. What could a killer like him even want from you? Did he even have any other needs than to kill? It's not like you had any belongings that you could give him. 

Insecurely you shrugged your shoulders and feebly said: "Well, I - I don't know, I mean... If you want to... whenever we run against each other, I could let you hook me without fighting back?" Your stammering sounded truly pathetic. 

Ghostface's loud, deep laughter echoed from the walls as he put one of his hands on his mask's forehead as if to say 'God, how can she be so stupid?'

"Girl, don't tell me about hooks! No more of that boring shit! Not fighting back? Sounds absolutely stuuupid!" 

Wait what? Hooks were boring shit to him? This man finds his sole purpose in this world boring? As if your confusion was written all over your face, Ghostface continued: "I make my own rules, girl. I play my own games, so you best make me a better offer real quick or else these pictures will go straight to the other boys!" He impatiently started tapping his foot on the floor and crossed his arms. The threatening rhythm his heavy leather boot created caused new sweat to collect in your armpits and made it run down the sides of your body. 

"I - I don't know, I don't have anything! Do you want me to... To give away my friends' positions? To help you find and kill them?" You angrily clenched your fest. There's no way in hell you would ever do that! 

The masked man burst our laughing and then emitted an annoyed, long groan.  
"Boooring!" he yelled and angrily kicked an invisible pebble out of the way with his foot. "Blah, blah, blah! Hooks! Finding your friends! Helping me kill them!" He made a sound as if he had to throw up. "You could as well offer me to help me tie my shoe laces. Girl, I'm REALLY not making it that hard for you, right? You're not retarded, aren't you?" 

Anger flashed up in your eyes and you felt sort of offended. "No? No I'm not retarded?"

"Is that a question or is it a statement? Or are you just retarded?" he kept on mocking while gesturing wildly. 

"No I'm not retarded! Just tell me what you want, for fuck's sake!" you screamed out angrily and stomped your foot like a stubborn kid. 

"I can't believe I have to point out the obvious" Ghostface sighed in frustration and switched on his camera. After staring at the screen for a moment he caressed a certain part of it for a second and then flipped it around. It showed a zoomed in version of your exposed breast. 

"I want THIS" he exclaimed. "But not just on a picture." 

Immediately you felt the heat collect in your abdomen and your cheeks flushed bright red, giving you the looks of a ripe tomato. 

"I- I, do you...? I don't know, I mean, what do you...?" you stammered pathetically and nervously rubbed your hands together and played with your own fingers, not daring to look him in the eyes. He made it pretty obvious what he wanted but your brain worked on delay. You didn't even remember the last time someone had tried to hit on you. It must have been years. Since you had come to this realm, you haven't had any physical contact of that kind with anybody. You had hardly ever even though of it - no wonder, since most of the time you were busy fighting for your life.

"Girl, your stammering makes me crazy" Ghostface groaned and stuffed the camera back into his pocket with an exaggerated gesture. Slowly he started striding towards you - creating a new steady, threatening rhythm on the wooden floor with his heavy boots. Part of you wanted to run but a mix of fear and excitement glued you to the spot. Shyly you raised your eyes at him. It was too dark to see the man's actual eyes behind the holes of his spooky, ridiculous mask. 

"You better not try to stop me now" he breathed and all playfulness was gone from his voice. The only thing left in it was dominance.  
Still scared stiff you held your breath as you watched him reach out his hand. Your heart was hammering wildly when he easily undid the single button that held the jacket together in front of your chest. It hammered even faster when he was right in front of you all of a sudden and ungently stripped the jacket off your shaking frame and tossed it to the ground. Roughly he pushed your bra upwards, not caring to unclasp it and take it off. Your breasts - both of them this time - were revealed to him once anew and you resisted the urge to flinch backwards when his rough hands clasped your sensitive body parts. Without hesitation the masked man started kneading them harshly, unrelenting fingers pressing into your soft skin. You couldn't help but gasp at the sensation of being touched like that. Never had you thought you would ever feel that kind of way again. You might have misheard, but it sounded like Ghostface had emitted a quiet moan underneath his mask too. The leather of his gloves felt hot and cold at the same time and you couldn't help but wonder what his bare hands would feel like on your tits. All of a sudden you emitted a loud shriek and tried to flinch back when his thumb and index finger pinched your sensitive, erected nipple.

"Nuh-uh, just let it happen" the masked man whispered in a tone of voice that allowed no backtalk. Whimpering you allowed him to roll your nipple between his fingers, feeling the heat rise more and more in your abdomen and between your legs. A loud whine left your mouth when he assaulted your second nipple with his other hand and you couldn't help but writhe beneath his hungry touch.  
After a little while one of his hands made its way down your stomach and started fiddling with the button of your jeans. 

"Wait!" You flinched back and your hands, that had been uselessly dangling by your side until now, clasped his wrist. 

"We - we can't do that. I don't even know you. I can't just... Make out with a stranger." The unwanted arousal in your core made it hard to say these words. "And also I'm pretty sure this is against the rules." 

Ghostface emitted a deep-voiced, sincere laugh and slowly unbuttoned your jeans despite your hands pulling on his wrist. "Cute" he snickered and deliberately slowly pulled down the zipper. "Real cute what you are worried about" he continued. "I have always made my own rules, girl, and when I want that body neither you nor the entity can stop me."  
Your eyes widened with fear and you panicky spun your head around, searching for an escape which you knew wasn't there. With a jerk you pulled away from him and stumbled backwards, your back soon hit against the wooden wall. He wouldn't just... Force you, would be? 'But doesn't the thought of that turn you on?' Wait what? What kind of filthy devil inside your head just whispered that into your ear? 

Ghostface, who had noticed your obvious change of mood appeasingly raised his hands and carefully stepped towards you again.

"Ay, Princess... Even though it kinda turns me on, don't look at me like that - like a trapped, frightened bunny." Seems like your fear was even more visible on your face than you had thought.  
"Don't wanna be fucked by a stranger? Princess, I'm not a stranger. I've seen you and touched you countless times, don't you feel that intimacy between us?" He took another step closer in a way that probably wasn't supposed to be threatening but it made you flinch back with fear. 

"You only touched me to... To lift me up and hook me or even kill me! That was different!" you exclaimed weakly and actually felt like a cornered animal. 

"But I enjoyed every second of it" Ghostface snickered and had obvious trouble holding himself back. "Maybe this will change your mind" he eventually whispered and started fiddling with the straps and belts that kept his robe together. Seconds later the fabric fell to the ground. 

You couldn't help but gasp at the sight he was. He still wore pants, boots and mask but his athletic, sweat-glistening, tanned torso was revealed to you. Utterly aware of the heat between your legs, you let your gaze wander from his broad muscular chest down to his defined abs. A trail of hair led your eyes even further down. It vanished underneath the waistband of his pants. They weren't tight fitted but still tight enough to give you an impression of the just as athletic legs underneath. Did he... Did he have a boner already? Embarrassed for staring at his crotch like that you quickly turned away, knowing that he had seen your flushed cheeks anyway. 

"Like what you see?" Ghostface lifted up his arms as if to present his body to you and slowly turned around his own axis. His back was just as muscular as the rest of his torso and the leathery material of his pants and boots creaked as he shifted weight. 

Unwillingly you nodded your head because anything else would have been a straight up lie. It's not like you hadn't seen a male torso in years. Quite the opposite was the case - most of your male comrades were in quite good shape and, sure, you had seen most of them shirtless at some point but... The man in front of you radiated a whole different kind of sexual energy. Something about his sweat-glistening abs made you want to jump right at him and sink your teeth in those delicious looking muscles. You gulped down heavily. 

"Wanna touch me?" he purred and made an inviting gesture. Unable to take your eyes off his athletic form you couldn't help but nod again. "Then whatcha waitin' for, kitten?"  
Embarrassed because of the nickname you awkwardly took a step closer towards him but kept your gaze lowered. Why was all of this so embarrassing to you? Why, oh why was this even happening? It felt wrong on so many different levels - so wrong that it somehow felt right again. Your brain couldn't convince your hands to raise themselves up so you were almost thankful when Ghostface grabbed you by your wrists and set the palms of your hands down on his chest. His skin felt hot and wet and every bit as sexy as you had imagined. He emitted a guttural, pleased growl as he slowly pushed your hands down his body over his muscular stomach. Inhaling sharply you enjoyed the sensation of his heavenly body underneath your hands. 

"Like that, Princess?" He stopped your hands by the waistband of his pants. "You know what you have to do" he purred and placed his hands on your shoulders, slowly caressing your skin, before he moved on to your back and finally unclasped your bra with quick, experienced fingers. "Don't need that anymore" he cooed into your ear, as his tall frame leaned over you. His husky voice sent pleasant shivers down your spine. He trailed a line from your back over your waist and across your stomach unit he reached the waistband of your already unbuttoned and unzipped jeans again. Slowly he tucked his thumbs underneath the fabric and deliberately slowly started tugging them downwards until they slipped over your ass. There was no way you could deny being horribly turned on right now. The throbbing between your legs was almost unbearable. Your pussy screamed to be touched and you grew more and more aware of how much you needed this physical contact right now. 

"No need to be shy, babygirl, not in front of me" he seductively breathed into your ear. "I know you want my cock" he growled. "I can SMELL it!" With a sudden movement he brought his hands down to your ass and harshly grabbed your cheeks, pulling you close, fingers digging into the soft flesh. A surprised but aroused wince tore from your throat as you crashed against his naked torso. Your bare tits and erected nipples brushed against his hot, sweaty skin and your hands started moving all on their own, exploring, wandering all over his perfect body. A loud grunt came from his mouth as he kept kneading your ass cheek with one hand and brought his other one to the back of your head, intertwining his fingers in your hair and pulling it roughly. The arousal finally defeated the embarrassment and your trembling hands quickly found their way to the waistband of his pants and you didn't take long to unbutton and unzip them, already faintly feeling his bulge against your hand. 

To your own surprise you were suddenly overwhelmed by the all-consuming urge to kiss him. You just wanted that stupid mask to go off his face and kiss his heavenly lips, no matter what they looked like. 

"Why' you stoppin', Princess?" he growled angrily. "Do I really have to do everything myself?" 

You bit down harshly on your tongue but then gathered all your courage and begged: "Please take the mask off! I want to see your face and I want..." You hesitated for a second and turned bright red again. 

"Watcha want, hm?" Ghostface playfully clasped your chin with his hand and it felt like he was staring directly into your eyes. 

"I - I want to kiss you" you finally pressed out and your voice didn't quite sound like your own. Still flushed bright red you didn't manage to keep eye contact but lowered your gaze in embarrassment.

When Ghostface spoke up he sounded surprisingly gleeful, with a mischievous undertone - not at all upset as you had feared.  
"Wanna see my pretty face and even give me a kiss? Asking for quite a lot, aren't you kitten?" he snickered and forced you to look back up at him by pressing your chin upwards. "Revealing my face to you would be quite a proof of trust. You aware of that?" he continued. You feebly nodded your head, knowing that he was playing with you. He bent down and brought his face close to yours. "If you proof me that you trust me, I am going to trust you, (y/n), how does that sound?" It was hard not to hear the excitement in his voice. You gasped at the sound of your own name coming from his lips for the first time.  
Knowing that you were probably getting yourself into even more trouble, you couldn't help but frantically nod your head. The arousal had taken over all of your senses and there was no stopping now. 

"Good girl!" he purred directly into your ear. "Very good." His breath on your skin alone was enough to make your crotch throb in anticipation.  
"Now show me how much you trust me and do exactly what I say." Again you nodded your head, knowing that you really would do whatever he wanted you to. 

"Close your eyes." 

You closed your eyes. As you stood there, surrounded by nothing but darkness, you heard him rustle around with the fabric on the ground.

"Hands" he demanded, so you dutifully held them in front of you. Cold leather tightly wrapped around both of your wrist, forced them together. The restraint was unrelenting and you knew you would never be able to free yourself. Apparently Ghostface had unfastened one of the mysteriously floating, long leather straps from his rope and turned them into handcuffs.  
Next you witnessed a sound from above you and a wisp of wind, as if someone had flung something up in the air. 

All of a sudden a rough jerk forced your hands and arms up in the air and you panicky tore your eyes wide open. Another pull on the restraints terribly hurt your shoulder joints as your arms were forced up high above your head and you unavoidably had to balance on the tips of your toes. Ghostface fastened the long strap, that he had apparently flung over some beam up on the ceiling, in the corner of the room on the ground. 

Helplessly you tried to keep balance, kind of feeling like you were hanging from a gallow. Your anger about the uncomfortable position was subdued by the heat between your legs. Bondage sex? Hell yeah, why not. Even though you were whimpering from the dull ache in your shoulders, you gave Ghostface a sultry grin. 

"Didn't I tell you to close your eyes?" he teased and threateningly took a step forwards. Without hesitating any further he quickly bent down, ripped the mud soaked boots and socks from your feet and flung them into the corner of the room. With a jerk he completely pulled down your jeans and panties which followed the boots and socks on their heels. A new wave of shame washed over you and tinted your cheeks deep red. Standing in front of him like that, tied up and completely naked, exposed to his eyes, you felt the most vulnerable you have ever felt. You were utterly aware that you were completely at his mercy which made you feel scared, embarrassed and unbelievably horny at the same time. 

"N-now what about the mask?" you asked, unable to keep yourself from stammering. The arousal made your brain hazy and you thought you sounded like a complete dumbass. 

"Oh, sure, sure, haven't forgotten about that" he smirked and deliberately took his time while removing the large, black and white mask from his head. When he finally dropped it to the floor, you were left speechless. 

He was very handsome to say the least. He had short, brown hair and three-day stubble which added even more sexiness to his sharp features - his jaw bones, the clear-cut chin and those remarkable cheek bones. His eyes were a piercing dark green and you felt like they were staring directly into your soul.  
It wasn't his attractiveness that made you weak in the knees though. It was rather the certainty that you had an actual, real person in front of you. This was no longer a faceless killer, no longer an anonymous stalker. By showing you his face he had shared his best protected secret with you and you would have to pay a price for that. 

He squatted down to fetch something from the pockets of his robe and your arousal turned into confusion. Confusion turned into anger when you identified the object as his camera. Anger turned into fury when he brought it to his eye and took a picture of your helplessly tied up form with a loud snapping sound. 

"HEY!" you yelled out flaming mad and furiously tugged on the ties. "I thought you were going to DELETE those photos if I have sex with you! And now you're taking new ones?" Your face was no longer red because of sole embarrassment but because of the boiling anger and betrayal you felt. 

"Mmmh, stay just like that, Princess, don't move." Another snapping sound, another bright flash. "Your expression is so pure..." Another snap, another flash. "Aaaah, I love it when they get angry. Come on, kitten, give me those angry eyes." 

If you were physically capable of it, lightning bolts would be shooting from your eyes right now. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT ASSHOLE!" you cursed obscenely and heartily spat on the ground. "I just KNEW I shouldn't have trusted you, you arrogant douchebag! You fucking creep! You piece of shit, I hate you, I hate you! Untie me right fucking now and I'm going to show you what real pain looks like!" you sweared and rattled on the chains with the full intention to break loose and kick this motherfucker in the balls right before shattering his stupid camera right on his head. 

"Oh, those are ugly words coming from such a pretty mouth." During your rant he had been snapping picture after picture, looking sincerely amazed, almost awestruck. He was in his element. 

Trying your hardest to somehow cover up your private parts with your legs you kept on screaming: "I should have known it was a trap! I should have known it from the very start!" 

"A trap?" Another snap, another flash. "Mmmh your babbling makes no sense, Princess. Turn around and show me some ass, will you do that for me?" 

Your jaw dropped in disbelief. Another snap, another flash. "NO?"   
Slowly he walked around you, camera raised to his eyes again. Quickly you spun around to keep him from photographing you from behind. Not that it would be any worse than having your naked tits and pussy photographed but you refused to obey as a matter of principle. When he threateningly took a step closer you immediately kicked your legs at him which turned out to be a big mistake. Lightning fast he caught your leg in the air, clasped it tightly and pulled your dangling body with him as he stepped backwards.  
An agonized scream tore from your throat as it felt like the weight of your own body nearly pulled your arms out of their joints. Unable to reach the ground anymore, your other leg uselessly kicked in the air. 

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow for fuck's sake, put me down!" you cursed and begged at the same time. The agonizing pain drove tears into your eyes. 

"I asked you to trust me but now you're assaulting me instead!" Ghostface growled and gave your thigh a harsh, angry squeeze, hard enough to leave a bruise. 

"Please set me down, I beg you! My - my shoulders. My wrists. It hurts so much." Anger and cockiness withdrew from your voice and were replaced by plead and despair. Stars started dancing in front of your eyes like white noise. 

"Do you promise to be a good girl from now on?" He snarled and deliberately tugged on your leg a little harder. A scream and sob ripped from your throat, followed by a barely audible "Yes, I promise!"  
Finally he carefully set you back on the floor. Another snap another flash. Everything seemed blurry and contorted through the veil of tears. 

"Now, now, don't cry Princess. I'm sure you understand that I had to teach you a lesson. Now turn around and show me that ass."

You turned around and showed him that ass. Snap, flash. 

All of a sudden he was very close behind you. His arms wrapped around your waist and tightly pressed you against his bare chest. 

"It's all good now. I'm gonna make you feel real good now, Princess, I promise."

One of his hands snuck down your stomach like a snake. With a gasp you noticed he had finally removed his gloves. Slippery as it was, his gloveless, slightly rough hand easily slipped between your legs and demandingly brushed against your womanhood. A mewl unwillingly left your mouth as you flinched back from the sudden, intimate touch. As you flinched back, your ass bumped into his hips. His hardened cock stretched the fabric of his boxers that were revealed by the undone zipper.  
Your arms and wrists still ached terribly but the ache was soon to be numbed by a new wave of arousal that collected down in your core. Ghostface brought one of his knees between your legs and made you spread them a little wider - your toes were barely touching the ground and you emitted a loud gasp. While his left hand busied itself with your boob and nipple, his right one eagerly explored your pussy. First he rubbed up and down your womanhood with the flat of his hand, spreading your dripping juices all over it. That alone already made you become wax in his hands.

"Mmmh, you feel that, baby? Feel all this wetness? You're so ready for me aren't you?" he purred right by your ear. Unable to form any useful word, you nodded your head. 

After about a minute he switched to flicking his middle finger over your sensitive clit - over and over again. Slowly but steadily he increased the pace of his rubbing - always holding on tightly to your twitching, sweaty body. Mewl after filthy mewl came from your mouth as you melted away beneath his maddening touch.  
"You like that? Like what I'm doing to you, you dirty little thing, huh?" Almost driven crazy you desperately grinded against his hard crotch. You would literally do anything to have his cock inside you right now. Right when the thought struck your mind, he dipped two of his fingers between your hot, dripping wet folds. They didn't meet much resistance as they slipped all the way into your throbbing, quavering pussy.  
"Can't wait to fuck that sweet, tight pussy of yours" he groaned into your ear. A moan of relieve came from the depth of your lungs when he finally started fingering you with those heavenly, rough fingers. You didn't think you ever felt that good, that fulfilled, that blissful. Never had you ever felt so dirty and filthy and yet it was the most beautiful feeling on earth to you. 

"Still craving that kiss?" Oh, hell, you had totally forgotten about that. Half out of your senses you turned your head around as far as you could and caught a glimpse of his mysterious, dark green eyes. His stubbly cheek brushed against your face as you inhaled his masculine, musky scent. The kneading and pinching hand left your breast alone and clasped your delicate, sweat-coated neck instead. Having your air flow restricted like that only added to your arousal so you exhaled a pitiful, desperate whimper. 

"Come on now, give Jed a kiss." 

So his name was...? Your though was cut short by a pair of heavenly, perfectly shaped lips that came crashing into yours. You thought you had never tasted anything more delicious. Hungrily you kissed each other, tongues dancing wildly, as if you wanted to devour each other. His sheer lust and hunger were undeniable as he kept squeezing your neck and fingered you with an unrelenting rhythm. Feeling like a ragdoll you hung in his arms, moaned, mewled, drooled and lost all your right senses. You wouldn't just cum from being fingered, would you? 

As if he could read your mind, he suddenly withdrew his fingers from your delicately aching pussy with a wet sound. Whimpering you put as much plead as possible into the kiss he still held you captured in, wordlessly begging him to keep going. 

"Now lets stop toying around, Princess" he cooed seductively as he slowly brought both of his hands to your waist and clasped it firmly. With a swift movement he spun you around, finally allowing you to face him. Tall as he was, you found your face at his neck-level. Sweat glistened on his bouncing Adam's apple and without thinking twice, you learned forwards and sunk your teeth into the delicate spot between neck, shoulder and collar bone. The husky groan your biting raised in his throat was probably the most beautiful sound you have ever heard.  
Jed quickly brought his hands from your waist to your ass and harshly knead your cheeks as he let you continue your biting and sucking for a little while. All of a sudden you lost ground. 

"Jed!" you shrieked panicky, already fearing the incoming pain from your shoulders being popped out of the joints - but it never came. 

"Ssshhh, don't worry Princess, I got you."

Indeed - he had lifted you off the ground, strong hands tightly holding on to your thighs, right beneath your ass. When he pulled you close, you eagerly wrapped your legs around his waist. You held on for dear life when one of his hands let go for a second to drag down his pants and boxers.  
Mewling you tried your best to peek downwards but unfortunately the angle didn't grant you a look on his dick that you longed to see so badly. Seconds later both of his hands were back on your thighs, holding on tightly, kneading. Another whimper came from your lips when you felt the tip of his cock nudge against your slick entrance.

"Jed, please..." you breathed desperately. Sweat was dripping from every single pore of yours. 

"Jed, what?" He mimicked with a sultry, mischievous grin on his sharp-featured face. "Tell Jed what you want." For some reason the fact that he spoke of himself in third person made you even more horny than you already were. 

"Jed, please... Please fuck me! I need it!" It nearly sounded like you were crying. 

"You don't need IT." He corrected. "You need ME!" 

"I - I need you, Jed! I need you, oh, please! Please fuck me already, I'll do anything you want!" you begged pathetically - but apparently successfully. 

As soon as you were done speaking, the tip of his cock vigorously demanded entrance to your pussy. Inch after inch forced its way inside you, pushing your quavering, throbbing walls apart. A scream of pure bliss came from your lips as his girth stretched you out - never had anything felt so right, so perfect. You were more aware than ever how much you had missed physical contact of that kind in the past years. Not a single thought was wasted for the entity, the rules or even your comrades. The only thing filling every corner of your mind was the man whose waist you held clasped with your legs - whose aroused panting you heard as he forced his thick, hard member in and out of your dripping, aching womanhood - whose mesmerizing green eyes captured yours as he mercilessly fucked your helpless, trembling form. It was not only his unrelenting rhythm that pushed you close to the edge, it was also the new kind of intimacy between you and him. Your faces were mere inches apart. You saw every pore on his skin, every stubble on his cheeks. Sweat glistened on his forehead, ran down his temples and all the way down to his neck. Every little growl, every hum, every pant coming from his throat was music to your ears and you too rewarded him with moans, gasps, mewls and whines - whines that grew more desperate, louder and louder as he drilled your poor cunt for heavenly, long minutes. Lips came crashing into yours - sinful but oh so delicious lips pressing against yours, hungrily, desperately. He had been lacking this kind of physical contact for just as long as you, you were sure of that - you felt it, felt it with every thrust, every groan, every suck on your lips.

Just as you thought you would fall unconscious from the pleasure and the ache in your wrists that you had successfully ignored until now, he suddenly slowed down his pace. Deliberately slowly he pulled out and forced himself back in, letting you feel every inch of his cock, every vein underneath its skin. An actual sob came from your throat when he pulled completely out and carefully set you on the ground. 

"I don't want to stop yet" you cried and looked up to him with big, watery eyes. 

He chuckled quietly before he responded: "Who says we're stopping?" When he reached up to undo the ties, you purposely leaned in extra close and grazed your cheek against his muscular chest, inhaling his scent. As soon as your hands and arms were free, you immediately flung them around his neck - partly because you felt like your feet couldn't quite carry your own weight yet but mostly because that's what you had been longing to do all this time. His hard dick brushed against your stomach as you clung onto him.  
Apparently not displeased about your action, Jed wrapped one arm around your waist and lightly squeezed your delicate skin. 

"Now, now, just look at you. So desperate, so horny... You're making me real hot." He was making you real hot too - hot between your legs and hot in a literal kind of way. Both of you were covered in sweat. It dripped from every pore and drenched your hair from root to tip. Both of your faces were crimson red - yours more than his. 

"You wanna..." He seductively bent down with a smirk to purr into your ear. "... Go somewhere else and cool down a little bit?" 

"Where could we possibly go around here to cool down?" Your eyelids fluttered when you met his eyes, still feeling nervous to be this close to him. "Out there it's even more humid than in here."  
He didn't bother to answer yet. Instead he let go of you and finally completely removed his clothes - kicked off the boots and pants, tossed them away. For the first time you got to take in his completely naked, heavenly, muscular body. You couldn't help but gasp at the sight he was - at the sight of his long, girthy dick that had fucked you so good just a minute ago.

"I know a place. Come." Jed wasn't asking you to come with him. He ordered you to do so, so you came. He quickly bent down and picked up his robes and flung them over his arm with one swift movement. What could he possibly need those for? The question was quickly cast away by new arousal as he firmly gripped you by your wrist, pulling you after him, leading you out of the ship. Your bare feet sunk deep into the muddy ground as you followed him through the vast swamp. The air was thick and humid, almost like a liquid - not a single breeze stirred the air and you weren't quite sure if your breathlessness came from the heat, the exhaustion or the excitement.  
When you asked him where he was taking you, he just shushed you and gave you a quick smirk over his shoulder. 

Only minutes later your question answered itself. At the very edge of the swamp, close by the towering, moss-covered brick wall you spotted a small pond - crystal clear water streamed from a very nearby spring, filling the deepening with inviting, cool wetness. You had no idea this place even existed since no generator and no hook had ever seemed to spawn here.  
Left breathless you took a step forwards. Then another one. Jed didn't try to hold you back when you ran towards the pond. With a happy squeal you dropped yourself into the heavenly, cool water, splashing it all over you to give you that much needed cooling. The pond wasn't deep - as you were seated, the water merely reached your belly button. 

"Knew you'd like that, Princess" Jed snickered as he joined you in the water. Without wasting any more time he grabbed your chin and cheek with one hand, pulled you close and started where you had stopped in the boat. The cool water wasn't nearly cold enough to cast away the sinful heat that sprawled from your core. As he sucked on your lips and hungrily played with your tongue, his other hand roughly groped your breast, pinched your erected nipple and gave you every reason to mewl and moan. Encouraged by your growing arousal you dragged your hand over his heaving cheat, across his toned stomach until you reached his throbbing erection. Excitedly you clasped it and pumped up and down his shaft - the wetness from the water made it even easier for you.  
Right when you were about to climb on his lap, he held you back with the palm of his hand. 

"Nuh-uh, who allowed you to do that? It sure wasn't me." Jed snickered and brought his hand to your neck, giving it a demonstrative squeeze. 

"S-sorry" you rasped. The throb between your legs was overwhelming. You needed him to touch your pussy right fucking now. 

"Damn right, kitten. You better be sorry. I'm going to teach you some manners!"

With a quick movement he twirled you around, water flying into every direction. As you landed on your hands and knees, you automatically started pushing back with your hips, longing for him to take position behind you. Unbearably slowly he came closer, put one hand on the round of your ass and gave it a firm squeeze and a little smack. The other hand gripped a hand full of hair. To your own surprise he didn't start pulling on your hair but rather pushed your head down. 

"What are you doing?" you whimpered and fought against his unrelenting hand.

"Teaching you manners" he responded with an almost evil undertone as he forcefully pushed your head down again. Your chin already touched the water surface. 

"N-no, please! I don't want that..." Your whimpering grew louder, panic mixing into your voice. 

"I asked you for something - remember what it was?" Jed hummed. You panicky shook your head as tears welled up on your eyes. 

"I asked you to trust me, Princess. So trust me."

All of a sudden your fear turned into excitement. You knew this man right here would not seriously hurt you - not yet. Trembling you gave into his pushing hand. You squinted your eyes when your head dived underwater. Jed didn't stop pushing until your face hit the slick, muddy ground, nose slightly digging into it. His hand weighed heavy on your head and you suppressed the urge to gasp for air when the tip of his cock suddenly pushed against your throbbing entrance. Close to madness you tried grinding your ass against his pelvis to make him finally give you the satisfaction you needed.  
When he eventually pushed into you, excruciatingly slowly, you accidentally exhaled your last bit of oxygen. Panicky you fought against his hand - apparently he did not intend to let you draw breath yet. He slowly pulled out and forcefully shoved himself back in to the hilt. Once. Twice. With all your might you pushed against the weight on your head, sheer panic mixing with arousal.

All of a sudden your head was brutally being yanked out of the water by your hair. Greedily you sucked in air, panted and coughed. As you were held above the surface, Jed relentlessly kept on fucking you. Your ass slapped against his hips with a loud "clap" with each thrust. 

"Just look at you." He gnarled and sent an especially forceful thrust into your aching cunt. "All covered in dirt."  
Your face was indeed smeared with slick mud from the ground of the pond. The only response that left your mouth was a whiny gasp. 

"Looking like the dirty little slut you are!" He brutally shoved your head back underwater for 20 seconds while mercilessly drilling your throbbing hole. 

"Whose DIRTY SLUT are you?" he yelled out as he yanked your head up again. 

Coughing and gasping for air you managed to moan "yours" before being forced underwater once anew. Jed landed forceful smacks on your raised ass cheeks. One. Two. Five. Ten.

"OH, JED!" you screamed out as soon as you were granted air again. A delicate knot was tensing up in your core. After giving your hair another forceful pull, he finally let go of your head while not slowing down his pace. 

"Hands!" he demanded and without hesitation you somehow raised yourself up on your knees and reached both of your hands behind your back. Immediately one large hand wrapped around both of your wrist, squeezing them tightly. The other hand snuck across your chest and clasped your sensitive neck, restricting your airflow while pulling you in an even more upright position.  
His cock was buried to the hilt inside your pussy. In this new position he was granted even deeper entrance - you felt like you were being impaled on his dick when he started picking up the pace again. Hanging in his grasp like a limp ragdoll there was nothing you could do except endure this heavenly torture. Every small pant coming from his lips brought you closer to the edge. As he fucked you from this steep angle, his cock hit a sweet spot inside your cunt that you didn't even know existed. You couldn't help but scream out in pure bliss. 

"Scream my name!" he growled - his voice clearly told away his own arousal. 

"Jed! Oh, Jed!"

"No, no, no, not that one" he interrupted you. "Danny. My name is Danny."

For some reason you knew that he was telling the truth this time. The name fitted him so much better - he definitely looked like a Danny. 

"OH, DANNY!" you screamed at the top of your voice. "Oh, oh, oh, don't stop! Please don't stop! I wanna..."

"You wanna cum, hm? You wanna cum for me?" he growled right into your ear as his cock kept impaling your pussy, hitting that sweet spot with its tip. "You wanna cum for Danny?" 

Eagerly you nodded your head. "YES! Oh God, oh yes, please!" 

Danny let go of your wrists and brought his hand to the front, right between your legs. Immediately he found a rhythm to rub your overly sensitive clit that had been longing for his touch this whole time long. A long, desperate moan came from your mouth. Your fingernails dug into his thighs as he brought you closer and closer to the edge with the maddening touch on your clit and the way he forced your walls apart over and over again. 

A scream so loud that it scared away all of the nearby crows tore from your throat when he finally pushed you over the edge of your orgasm.  
"DANNYYY!"  
Your body spasmed and twitched in his grasp but he held you tight. He held you tight all this time and firmly pressed you against his chest as your pussy clenched around his unrelenting cock. You had needed this so badly - so fucking badly and you knew you wanted to do it again. You wanted to experience this over and over again, no matter at what cost. 

With a loud, animalistic grunt Danny finally reached his own climax and released his hot load inside your still throbbing and wonderfully aching pussy.  
Slowly he let go of your neck that certainly had imprints of his fingers on it. Both of you were still panting heavily. The pond was now probably 50% water and 50% sweat. Very slowly Danny pulled out, pushed you down on your back into a lying position and settled down next to you, resting on his side, head supported by his hand. He looked you deep into the eyes. 

"Danny?" you whispered. 

"Hmmm, Princess?" he hummed with a satisfied tone of voice. 

"Are you going to delete those pictures?" you asked although you already knew the answer. 

Danny gave you a sincere laugh and mischief blinked up in his eyes. "Not in a million years, Princess."

Exhaling a deep sigh you slowly nodded your head. "I knew it" you muttered. "Are you going to keep them for yourself at least?" 

"Those pictures are just for me, kitten. Wouldn't show them to anyone - not for anything in the world. That perfect little body of yours is only mine, got that?" He possessively clasped your chin for a second. "If I catch you making out with any of your little survivor friends... I swear to God, Princess..."

"I won't! Nothing like that is ever gonna happen!" you quickly assured him and felt an odd tug in your chest. 

"Danny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Stay with me."

"I'm gonna stay with you til the end."

"Til the end?" you asked but you already knew what he meant.

Danny quickly rolled over to the water's edge and rummaged in the pockets of his robes that he had left on the ground over there. You already knew which object he would take out of it.  
He did not return with one but two objects. The first one was his camera. 

"Gimme a smile, Princess. Smile for Danny."

You gave the camera a bittersweet smile as he flipped it around, pressed his cheek against yours and took a selfie of the two of you. 

The second object was his knife - still covered with old blood. It reflected the light as he playfully shifted it in his hand. 

"You could just... Let me escape through the hatch..." you murmured, knowing that this was not gonna happen. 

"Do you want that? Or do you want to stay with me? Exhale your last breath in my arms?"

Your heart hammered faster than it had ever done when he pulled you into a deadly embrace. Sighing deeply you snuggled into his arms - no worldly response was required here, your reaction told him everything he needed to know. 

"Until next time, Princess. Don't you cheat on me."

"Until next time, Danny."

The blade entered your back.

**Author's Note:**

> ARTWORK REFERENCES for Danny's face:  
https://www.deviantart.com/kratzbaeum/art/Ghostface-Danny-Jed-Olsen-J  
https://twitter.com/arizona_eng/status/1142457394959736833/photo/1

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wardrobe Malfunction During A Non-Furtive Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081734) by [Gberryb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb)


End file.
